Take Away
by J.E.A.R.K.Potter
Summary: What happens when Harry and Ginny's romance becomes too much for Hermione? Sucide and snogging metioned. One-shot.


Story: Take Away  
Author: Jackie (J.E.A.R.K.Potter)  
Rating: PG 13

Summary: Harry starts looking at Ginny when he promised Hermione the world. She can't take it any more, so she wants the world to take away her life.

Disclaimer: I own the poem (which I wrote for English) Take Away and the plot. J.K. Rowling owns the characters. No money is being made off of this work of fiction. Do not copy down (without permission) or sell the poem Take Away as your own.  
---  
(A/N -- Thoughts are in _italics _and the poem is in **bold**. -- Jackie)  
---  
Chapter 1  
Take Away  
---

Hermione watched as Harry held Ginny's hand under the table in the Great Hall. She shook her head and went back to eating. No one seemed to notice as the young girl started to have water droplet form in her eyes but refused to let any of them fall as she ate.

"Hermione!" called a voice from down the table. Of course, it was Ron. He sat right by Harry while Hermione sat by Ginny.

"What?" she asked softly.

"What's wrong?"

_Wow, he actually sounds concerned_, Hermione thought.

"Why don't you and Herm go on a walk, Ron?" Ginny suggested as she smiled up at Harry, then whispered something in his ear.

"No! I mean, that's all right, I'm just going to go... Go..." Hermione never finished her sentence. She got up from the table and walk a little too fast away.

**She sang, "Take away my laughter  
Take away my soul  
But you'll never take away my future  
Because he's carved into my heart"**

Hermione fled to the library. It was her safe haven. When Harry had called it quits with Hermione, she didn't cry. She came here and started to. No one paid attention to the girl who sat behind a thick book. She went and grabbed the heaviest book she could find, and then went over to the south corner.

Young students from all years were in the room but none noticed Hermione, no one at all. If you looked over at her, she looked fine. You could not tell that she was crying.

**She sat alone to cry  
As she watched the others be  
Now that is why she's saying...**

Take away my laughter  
Take away my soul  
But you'll never take away my future  
Because he's carved into my heart

Hermione got up and put away her book after she was done crying. She wiped away her tears so no one again would look at her. She slowly walked out of the room and up towards the Gryffindor Common Rooms.

All of a sudden, someone knocked into Hermione.

"Oh, I'm sorry... Hermione! What the bloody hell are you doing walking so fast?" asked Harry. He bent down and picked up Hermione's books for her then handed them to her.

Hermione blinked. "I... I was just tired, I guess."

"Read a little to much? Eyes get tired from reading tiny font?" Harry smiled.

Hermione managed to crack a small smile. "You caught me, Harry."

"Hey, what was up with Snape's assignment today? Fifteen roles due tomorrow at the beginning of class?" Harry shook his head.

"Snape being Snape. It's the start of terms; he's always got to prepare us for the harder things. Wait, that's only him," Hermione rolled her eyes.

Harry laughed. "Nice one, Herm."

Hermione only smiled slightly.

Harry paused for a moment. "Hey, do you want to meet me out by the lake? You know, our spot? I'll be there around ten o'clock tonight, when I can get away from --- GINNY!" He looked over to another part of the hallway to see Ginny Weasley standing there, tossing her hair as she talked to some Hufflepuff. He didn't bother to say good-bye or anything else about meeting her. He just went over to Ginny and started to walk off with her.

**She saw him in the hallway  
They joked just like old times  
Then he saw another  
And took her off the the side**

She sang, "Take away my laughter  
Take away my soul  
But you'll never take away my future  
Because he's carved into my heart"

Hermione decided that maybe Harry would be there at the lake, just like he always was when they needed to talk when they were going together or any other time when they were just friends. She went back to the common room and started to do her homework. Hours passed before she realized that it was almost ten. She got up with her prefect badge in hand. If she were caught, she'd have an excuse for being out. She could say that she had over heard that children were going to be out of the grounds after hour.

Not really watching anything else, she headed out to the lake. It was sort of dusty outside as she sat down by the tree to wait for Harry. _Maybe he couldn't get away from Ginny_, she thought. _No! He promised he'd be here, just like old times. He said he'd always be here!  
_

A rustle in the wind seemed to reassure Hermione that Harry was not coming that night. Nor would he be coming any other night. "He doesn't love you," she said softly to herself. She got down on her knees and started to cry.

(A/N -- Few alterations from the poem/story -- Jackie)

**She waited for him on the park bench  
Where he said he'd always be  
She looked around in the dusty wind  
To only fall unto her knees**

**She sang, "Take away my laughter  
Take away my soul  
But you'll never take away my future  
Because he's carved into my heart"**

Hermione ran all the way back to the rooms. She burst into the room where she knew no one else would be. Her room mates all had boyfriends. They'd stay with them. She went over to her bed and laid down her head.

_Why am I doing this? It's torture to believe that Harry could care for me. Why would he? Why_, she thought as she cried.

Shaking her head, Hermione made a decision. End her life that night or go on knowing Harry would never love her like she loved him. He broke all over her promises. He didn't love her...

She grabbed a piece of parchment and quill. Quickly dipping it in ink, she wrote, "I must say good-bye to all of my friends." Underneath it, she wrote ever last one of her friends and teachers that she liked, besides Harry. She did not tell Harry good-bye. Slowly, she reached over into her drawer and pulled out her wand. Without another thought going  
through her mind, she whispered, "Avada Kedavra note." A blinding green light raced through her wand and Hermione fell limp.

**She laid her head down  
On her pillow in her bed  
No more she'll cry over him  
Because tomorrow she'll be dead  
On a piece of paper  
She wrote her good-byes  
Then she slowly picked up the knife  
To end her life that night**

She sang, "Take away my laughter  
Take away my soul  
But you'll never take away my future  
Because he's carved into my heart"

Harry was sitting with Ginny down on the Quidditch Pitch. They were having a great time. Most of it was snogging, but Harry wasn't complaining. Then, right in the middle of a wonderful session, Harry felt a tinge in his heart. Part of him wasn't there. (Hermione!), he thought.

"Gin, I--- What time is it?"

"Why did you stop?"

"I need to know the time. I got a game tomorrow..."

"Fine! Just go!" she said.

Harry didn't waste a second. He grabbed up his broom that was lying next to him from Ginny and his earlier flight and flew up to where he knew Hermione's window was. He at first looked in, but it was pitch black so he went barreling in.

Jumping off the broom, Harry went over to Hermione's bed and drew open the curtains. "No!" he loudly whispered. Pulling Hermione up into his arms, he rocked her back and forth.

"You can't die on me, Hermione. I... No, you just can't die," he said softly. "Merlin, please, don't let her be dead," he prayed.

**He rushed in through her window  
To see her lying there  
He rook her up in his arms  
And started to pray right there**

"Take away my laughter  
Take away my soul  
But you'll never take away my future  
Because she's carved into my heart"

As if hearing the pray, Hermione's eyes began to open. When was in shock. _Where am I? Wait..._ "Am I gone?" she asked Harry.

Harry shook his head. "Hermione..." Again, shaking his head, he leaned down and kissed her.

"What... I am dead. You..."

"I'm always there," he whispered.

**She opened her eyes to see him there  
And asked aloud if she was gone  
He shook his head and kissed her  
Then whispered, "I'm always there"**

They sang, "Take away my laughter  
Take away my soul  
But you'll never take away my future  
Because you're carved into my heart"

Hermione and Harry ended up together, just as Hermione wished they would. No longer did she want to kill herself. She was happy that she loved someone and they felt the same way about her. No longer did she want the Earth to let her be a Take Away.  
----  
(A/N -- Stupid, I know. Please review! -- Jackie)


End file.
